Countdown
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1: It's late, but just another oneshot and this time for The New Year. Happy 2006 everyone!


**Countdown_  
_**_  
Coming up next- the count down to the new year! _

No sooner had the words been said by the one and only Regis did a black and white Porsche go skittering out of the lounge and around the corner. The small common room was full to the brim with all of the Autobots- day and night shift- all of which were crowded around the small television like it was the only bonfire in the middle of Antarctica. Everyone was in good spirits for once, even Gears and Huffer after they too had accidentally taken some of the Twins' spiked energon. Prowl wasn't even working, Ironhide wasn't grousing, Ratchet wasn't cursing, although the medic was currently overcharged to the point of incoherence, and Prime wasn't shuffling holes in the floor with his worry. For at least one minute in time, like every New Years, everyone just sat back to enjoy bringing in the new year.

All except Jynx who was currently in repair bay missing an arm or two. Earlier that same week, she had the misfortune of walking into Wheeljack's workshop at the same time as an unfortuate explosion went off. Ratchet said it was just too much accident prone energy in one spot and Primus himself had to strike it down. But whatever the reason, Jynx still got landed in repair bay.

"Jay! Wake up, love! It's almost time!" Jazz called out, flying through the door to the repair bay. Jynx just muttered something under her breath and tried to roll over onto her side but her door wings got in the way.

Jazz quickly ran over to Ratchet's office and grabbed his stashed away television and wheeled it out to his mate and put it within sight. "Y' gotta stay up f'r jus' a few minutes, Jay, then I'll let y' go back t' sleep." He said, picking up the remote and flipping though the channels until Regis' face filled the screen again.

_Ten minutes left until the new year! Grab your sweetheart and get ready for 1987! _The older man shouted out again while the confetti floated freely in the air and down the ground where near one million people waited expectantly for the ball drop.

"Why are you bothering me? Go away." She moaned pitifully, flopping her arms over her face as if it would shield herself from her ever persistent mate.

Jazz chuckled at her feeble effort. "Naw, Jay. Look, it's New Year's Eve and th' ball's 'bout to drop. Not live o' course, since it's already th' new year in New York bu' at least y' could see it from th' television." Jazz plopped down in the chair beside her berth, and brought out a can of energon goodies from his subspace. "Want one?"

"No thanks."

He shrugged, and went back to munching rather loudly on his goodies while some pop sensation- who, Jynx had no idea- took the stage to announce the ball drop. She never much understood her mate's fascination with the little organics either- whether they were singing or not. She heard Cybertronian singers and much preferred their talents than that of the humans. Humans just didn't have near the range of their own species nor the number of genres. From what she knew from Jazz, there was only a few genres humans ever really listened to, where she could name at least a hundred different ones on Cybertron.

"Do y' know what your resolution is goin' t' be?" Jazz asked, and turned his head to face her, propping his elbow up on the berth.

"What's a resolution?"

"Y' know. Resolution. It's this thing humans do where every year, on January 1st y' make a resolution to do somethin' new. Like lose weight or stop smoking'... somethin' like that. 'Course, most people never go through with it, but y' make 'um all the same."

"Something I could change?" What could she change? Obviously loosing weight or to kick a smoking habit was out of the question as she herself did smoke nor was it possible to change what she weighed short of taking an arm off. But she did however, have just as bad habits she really could stand to change. Like taking anger management courses for example. Or maybe Grace 101 at the local community college.

"Well?" Jazz prompted again. "What's your resolution?"

"You first."

Jazz nodded and leaned back in his chair. Fair enough. "I'm goin' to try to quit collecting posters."

"Good. If I have to see one more Madonna poster anywhere in my quarters I'm going to super glue it to your back in your sleep." The femme grumbled. Jazz had the horrible habit of bringing home earthen posters any time the mech went into the city limits. Although Jynx still wasn't sure quite how he had managed to buy them every time either, considering he had no money and couldn't even fit his foot in door much less browse the selections. Yet all the same, there he would be with his posters which nearly covered their entire quarters from top to bottom like wall paper. On the positive side though, at least she didn't have to look at the horrid orange/ yellow walls of the Ark.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know." Jazz held up his hands in defeat. "I give Jay. No more posters. Now, what do ya plan on doin'?"

The femme stayed quiet for a moment or two and then finally two words escaped her lips.

"Anger management."

No sooner had those two words struggled past her lips did Jazz fall over laughing so hard that Jynx actually worried he would hurt himself. He continued to laugh for nearly five minutes straight without even taking a break to grasp in a handful of air. Jynx didn't find it nearly as funny after that first five minutes. She had only intended it to be a good-natured joke but apparently it stuck even more of a chord in Jazz.

"You? Anger management? You? Sittin' round in a circle with people t' talk 'bout your problem?" Jazz snickered in between gasps. "Primus I'd give creds t' see that!"

"Oh slag you." Jynx swatted at him playfully, hoping that was the end of his giggle fits. "I'm serious though, I promise to try- _try_ to control my anger issues."

"That's all I can ask, Jay."

"Uh huh."

The two sat in the quiet of the repair bay a moment longer, listening to the hums of each other's systems and the music coming from the tiny television. It didn't take long for Jazz to speak up again though. "Y' ready?"

"Ready for what?" Jynx asked, "The ball drop?"

"No, fer your kiss." The saboteur explained, "Th' second the ball drops your supposed to kiss someone y' love for good luck for the new year. Wanna be my lip lock buddy?" He teased, poking an arm.

Jynx squirmed and pushed his hand away. "I don't guess I have much choice in the matter, do I?"

"No, not really."

_Alright, here we go, everyone! In 10- _

Jazz gripped her hand, and leaned over.

_9..._

_8..._

Her hand went up to cup the side of his face, as he had done to hers.

_7..._

_6..._

"Ready for the new year, love?"

"What's so special about it? We've seen millions of new years."

"It just is, Jay. Don't question it, huh?"

_5..._

_4..._

They started to close the gap between them, moving closer and closer.

_3..._

_2..._

"Happy New Years, Jay."

"Happy New Years, Jazz."

_1._

_Happy New Years everyone!_

OOooOOooOO

Author's Notes:

Okay, so it was cheesy and corny but I couldn't help myself again. But here's my promise- I'm going to try to stay away from one shots for a while and pick up the chapter fics again. #grins sheepishly# I know I've neglected them and I'm working on it. If you have one you really want to see, please leave me a note in a review or email. Thanks again everyone! I really appreciate everyone leaving the reviews and I can't thank you all enough.


End file.
